The goals of the Multi-ethnic Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Program on the TWU campus are: 1. to increase the number of minority students who successfully complete the baccalaureate degree in the biomedical sciences; 2. to increase the number of minority students who pursue advanced degree programs in the biomedical sciences; and 3. to increase academic and career competitiveness of 'I'WU MBRS students. The specific objectives of the program for the 4-year funding period are: 1. to train 10 minority MBRS undergraduates in the pursuit of research; 2. to train 10 minority MBRS graduate students in the pursuit of research; 3. to encourage 5 minority freshman undergraduates per year to choose biomedical science and research participation as part of their career goals and to assist them in the successful completion of this goal; 4. to increase the retention rate of MBRS undergraduate participants at TWU to 90%; 5. to increase the percentage of MBRS undergraduate participants that pursue advanced degrees to 75%; 6. to increase the percentage of MBRS M.S. graduate students that pursue the Ph.D. to at least 50%; 7. to increase the percentage of Ph.D. MBRS graduates that attain postdoctoral positions in biomedical research to 100%; 8. to increase the GRE score of MBRS undergraduate and graduate M.S. participants by an average of 150 points.